


【暴卡】请吃掉我吧

by konekotail



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konekotail/pseuds/konekotail
Summary: 火箭爆炸后，卡尔顿逃到了他的秘密别墅他想让Riot吃掉他然后Riot“吃”掉了他，也吃掉了他





	【暴卡】请吃掉我吧

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次炖肉可能不是那么香？  
> 内脏描写，黑化（？），病娇（？），流血表现注意  
> 尿道play，禁止高潮，窒息play  
> 某种意义上的he  
> 接受不了的赶紧离开吧|･ω･｀)

“噢，天哪！德雷克先生你怎么了？”保姆小姐看着她的雇主湿漉漉的有些站不稳的闯进这个郊外的别墅里，不由得担心的上去想要扶他一把。  
“走开。”卡尔顿微微喘息着道。  
“可是您看起来状态不是很好啊。”保姆小姐出于担心还是在不断靠近卡尔顿。  
银色的镰刀尖唰的一下停在保姆小姐脆弱的脖子前。  
保姆小姐停下了，脸刷的就白了。  
“No！Riot！”卡尔顿阻止了Riot想杀了她的想法。  
“Why？我很饿，我们需要食物。”Riot说着，缓缓收起来银色的镰刀。  
“她还有用。”卡尔顿有些虚弱，他借助Riot的力量把保姆关进了一个房间里，然后走去了厨房。  
卡尔顿匆匆喝下了好几杯水，补充了一下水分。  
距离火箭坠毁，已经过去了四个小时。估计他们很快就会追寻到这里。虽然这里算是他的秘密住所，但是在这个时代，没有人能完全隐藏起自己。  
Riot尽力把自己从火海中救了出来，但他们都因此变得十分虚弱。  
“抱歉，Riot。我没有做到我的承诺。”卡尔顿瘫坐在厨房的地上，苦笑着说。  
“是的，你没有。”Riot说，“我很饿，我们需要食物，卡尔顿。”  
“是的，我知道。”卡尔顿苦笑了一下。他开始缓缓解开有些破破烂烂的衣服。  
不是他不想快一点，只是他已经过于虚弱了。  
“卡尔顿？”Riot有些不解。  
卡尔顿终于解开了衣服，露出了蜜色的身躯。  
“Riot，吃掉我吧。这里的食物只有我了。”  
“为什么？我们不能吃那个女人吗？”  
“你还不明白吗？我已经不可能给你再提供一个火箭了。现在最好的做法是在逮捕我的人来之前，吃掉我，然后暂时寄生在那个女人身上，你再去找一个可以给你提供火箭的人。”卡尔顿说。  
沉默。  
许久，银色的流体缓缓流出，凝出Riot的头部。  
另外一些流体爬上了蜜色的皮肤，其中一小部分化成小巧锋利的镰刀，从胸膛划开到下腹。  
“唔……”卡尔顿压抑着喘息了一下。  
“我会尽量关闭你的痛觉的，不过，还是会有点痛。”Riot道。  
鲜血溢了出来，被一些银色的流体飞速攀上，贪婪的舔去了。  
银色的流体缓缓打开了卡尔顿的胸腔和腹腔。  
卡尔顿喘息着看着自己裸露出来的内脏。  
这感觉有些奇怪。  
Riot操纵着流体裹上了其中一个鲜红的器官。  
“肝脏。我喜欢这个。之前在你身体里的时候，我就很想吃掉它。很香。”Riot低沉的声音响起。  
有些痛，卡尔顿压抑着不要尖叫出声，有些艰难的回到“请，请您吃掉吧。”  
于是流体蠕动着缓缓吞噬起卡尔顿的肝脏。  
看到自己的肝脏被慢慢吃掉，不知为何卡尔顿竟感到一丝满足。可是疼痛铺天盖地地涌来，卡尔顿忍不住低低的喘叫起来。  
“嗯，非常美味。”Riot用舌头舔掉最后一点肝脏的残渣。  
失去了一整个肝脏，卡尔顿不由地变得更加虚弱了。若不是共生体在维持着他的生命，不用多久卡尔顿就会死去了。  
在这样令普通人恐惧的场景下，混合着剧烈的疼痛，卡尔顿竟然萌生了奇怪的快感。“哈啊……嗯……Riot……”他无意识的呼唤着他的共生体君王的名字。  
“你确定要这么做吗？卡尔顿？现在拒绝还来得及。”Riot盯着卡尔顿有些迷离的眼睛问道。  
“嗯，我确定。”卡尔顿伸手抚摸着Riot银色的脸颊，强撑着微笑了一下。  
比起被关进监狱里受到折辱，又或是流亡奔波，卡尔顿宁愿为Riot做他最后能做的事情。  
“卡尔顿？”  
“嗯……”  
“你勃起了。”银色的流体缓缓缠上卡尔顿微微抬头的茎体。  
有些冰，但是这更刺激到了卡尔顿。他轻喘了一声，茎体膨胀得更厉害了。  
“对人类来说，这种时候性兴奋，是奇怪的吧？”Riot操控着流体裹住整个性器。  
“是，是的……啊……嗯……Riot……”卡尔顿喘息着。  
被裹住的地方传来一阵阵冰凉，快感慢慢爬上了脊背。  
Riot还是很喜欢人类兴奋的时候释放的多巴胺的，所以他想让卡尔顿高潮，这样自己能吃到更多的多巴胺了。  
“卡尔顿，你真美味……”Riot叹息般说道。这个美味，是真正意义上的美味。  
Riot一边根据卡尔顿脑中的渴求，规律的让流体绞吮着他的性器，一边轻柔的舔上了卡尔顿的胰脏。  
“这里，也是难得的美味。”Riot说。  
剧烈的快感从脊背冲上了头颅，把疼痛都覆盖了过去。卡尔顿有些受不住的喘叫起来：“不……啊……Riot这样，太……太激烈了。”  
卡尔顿在快感的冲击下渐渐软倒在流体的怀抱中。  
“这只是开始，卡尔顿。做好准备。”Riot道。  
银色的流体慢慢伸入性器的微小开口，流向内里，。一开始只是冰凉的侵入感，然后越来越多的流体侵入进去，扩张感越来越强烈，快感也随之而来，如微微的电流在大脑里乱窜。  
Riot啃食了一口卡尔顿鲜嫩的胰脏。  
“啊……”卡尔顿忍不住低呼一声，强烈的痛觉刺激化作强烈的愉悦，性器想要流出一些前液，却在流出之前就被堵住出口的流体吮食掉了。  
“你想这里也被进入。”流体慢慢描绘着那从未被人侵入过的括约肌。  
紧致，温暖。  
流体化作银色的触手，探进去小小的一截。  
“唔……”卡尔顿惊喘了一声，反射性缩紧了被侵入的地方，随后又乖巧的尽力抵抗本能放松下来。  
Riot满意地伸了更多的流体进去。  
触手缓缓爬过内壁的感觉令人毛骨悚然，却又令卡尔顿兴奋不已，战栗着揪紧了手下的流体。  
“Good boy。”Riot奖赏了他的宿主一个浅浅的吻，勾起了卡尔顿更多的不满足。  
自己的内脏的味道……铁锈味中透露着一丝丝甜。  
“啊……”触手擦过一个特殊的地方，剧烈的快感从那个地方猛地窜上了脊背，卡尔顿惊叫一声，不由地弓起了有些脆弱的脊背。  
“这里。”Riot用触手缓慢地反复摩擦着湿软的内壁。  
“哈……啊……”未经历过情事的卡尔顿，仅仅是这样的刺激，已经快要达到巅峰了。  
但是，还差点什么，卡尔顿徘徊在高潮的外围，开始有些急躁。  
Riot满意地开始品尝起卡尔顿的胰脏。  
剧烈的快感达到头颅后，又慢慢的消隐掉，逼迫着卡尔顿徘徊在高潮附近，又无法突破那个点释放出来。  
过了好一会，在强烈的愉悦中有些迷糊的卡尔顿终于意识到，Riot在吞吃着他产生的多巴胺，以至于他一直无法达到最高点释放出来。  
“Riot……”卡尔顿软乎乎的祈求道。  
“No，卡尔顿。”Riot残忍地拒绝了卡尔顿的请求。  
“Ri……Riot……”被拒绝的卡尔顿突如而来的感觉到巨大的委屈感，大大的眼睛瞬间布满了雾气。  
看到这样的卡尔顿，Riot被激发了施虐的冲动。  
想看他，哭出来。  
快速把剩余的胰脏吃掉，Riot操纵着触手快速抽动起来，不停地撞击或擦过最敏感的那一点。  
卡尔顿被这强烈的愉悦感淹没到无法承受，呜咽着几乎哭出声。  
好想释放出来，这样一直在高潮边缘太难受了。  
性器中潜伏的流体也开始动了起来，缓慢碾过另一个可以令人快感迭起的地方。  
“你知道这个地方。真神奇，刺激这里，就会有美味的多巴胺。”Riot感叹道。  
卡尔顿当然知道是什么。那是前列腺，通过尿道和直肠都可以刺激到。源源不断的酥麻快感让卡尔顿觉得整个下身都不是自己的了。  
“Riot……求你……”总是达不到最高点的卡尔顿忍不住啜泣出声，哀求起来。  
Riot满意地舔走大眼睛里流出的泪水。  
“No，卡尔顿，你值得有一个最好的高潮。”Riot低下头，舔过卡尔顿的肺部，引起卡尔顿一阵颤抖。  
Riot啃咬了几口肺脏，成功令卡尔顿的呼吸变得艰难起来。  
氧气，吸收不足了。卡尔顿无法自控地急促呼吸起来，略微缺氧的感觉让卡尔顿有了别样的快感。  
当卡尔顿感觉到一丝窒息感之后，身下的触手和流体动作突然猛烈了起来，带着卡尔顿的身体也不住摇晃。  
Riot不再吞吃卡尔顿分泌的多巴胺，操纵另外的流体从腹腔的开口进入，直接裹上了那个栗子似的前列腺。  
“啊！”卡尔顿在这突如其来的强烈的刺激下突破了顶峰，堵住了出口的流体瞬间抽出，摩擦带来的快感甚至把卡尔顿逼上了另一个高峰。  
白色的浊液从性器顶端的小口喷射而出，洒落在卡尔顿蜜色的胸膛，一部分落在了血色的腹腔里，滴落在鲜红的器官上。  
高潮中的卡尔顿眼前一片黑暗，几乎溺毙在这极端的高潮感和窒息感中。  
Riot快速修复好了他刚啃食掉的肺部。  
“哈啊……”还在高潮余韵中的卡尔顿突然脱离了窒息感，濒死后全身被氧气重新刷过的感觉太过于刺激，卡尔顿颤抖这又达到了一个新的高峰，还未来的及软下去的性器再度喷出白浊。  
Riot收回留在卡尔顿体内的流体和触手，安静的让卡尔顿微微颤抖着回味高潮的余韵。  
等卡尔顿的大眼睛恢复了灵动，Riot说：“感觉很好是吧。”  
“是的，Riot……”  
“我要开始把你全都吃掉了。”  
“请……请吧……”  
“这样，我们就永远都在一起了。”卡尔顿喃喃道。  
…………

 

等到捕捉卡尔顿的警察追查到这个别墅，他们只发现别墅厨房的地上溅满了鲜血和一点点非常碎的红色组织。  
一些年轻的警察看到这副场景差点当场呕吐出来。  
经过检验，这些血和组织是属于他们要逮捕的人——卡尔顿德雷克的。  
而他的共生体以及一个保姆不知所踪。

许久，在建立了新世界的地球上，那位银色的君主，时不时想起来，曾经有一个大眼睛的蜜色小鹿，给他奉上了他的一切。


End file.
